Steamy Subject
by suspensegirl
Summary: “Daddy might not be coming,” she admitted. “I see…” “You’ll spend Thanksgiving with me." “Chu—” “Don’t even try it, Waldorf." CB Thanksgiving S3. Oneshot


A/N: Okay, this is my Thanksgiving present to you. A CB Thanksgiving one-shot. ;p Granted I'm still going to write up stuff before Thanksgiving…and after, and what not, but…this is dedicated solely to the holiday. Lol. Enjoy! And please, pleeeeeeease review! Hehe.

*I own nothing.

* * *

"Two days…" she yawned, her arm stretching across his chest as she turned towards him in bed. The morning light was just starting to shine in from the window and Chuck Bass's lips quirked upwards at the elevated pitch in his girlfriend's voice.

"Mmm," he murmured into her hair, pulling her closer into the snuggle they had enveloped themselves in throughout the night. "Till Turkey Day?" he whispered. She giggled a little at the soft, warm breath she felt on her face.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she plunged her face into the crevice his neck offered. "You are so…cozy."

He chuckled. "You know, we can stay here all day if you want," he propositioned, and her head flung up to meet his suggestive grin. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and untangled herself from him, climbing out of bed.

"Not today, Mister!" she announced, walking around it and flying towards the bathroom, the strands of her hair flouncing about on the top of her head.

He sighed testily and shook his head at her as she left. _Just over five feet of gorgeous and she was denying him a full day in bed, ridiculous._ A moment later though, he heard the shower turn on and her cool sigh as she shed her clothes and stepped into the running water. He smirked as an idea came to him—an idea he should have well thought of the second she left his side.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he spoke softly against her, heat in his eyes, fire in his voice. She had almost jumped when he said the words. And if he had not been directly behind her, he could not have caught her slick, smooth form in his arms. He moved closer to her and she stepped tentatively forward, not even thinking to separate herself from him.

She gulped though after awhile and forced her voice to return to her. His slow, hot kisses trailing from her neck to her shoulders were not helping in the schedule of _wash_ and _dry off_. His hands moving around on her wet torso and traveling _up_…and _down_…were not helping either.

"Chuck…" she managed through stifled moans, one of her hands bracing itself on the shower wall closest to her.

"Hmm?" he asked, his lips resting on the space of skin just behind her ear.

"This is _precisely_ why I left the bed," her teeth grinded against each other. She was so mad and so pleasured at the exact same time. She hardly knew what to do with herself.

"_Really?_" he purred, moving his head around to whisper dirty nothings into her other ear. She gasped as he pushed himself against her from behind, and it took all the little energy still left in her to take a feeble step forward. Her legs were jelly. "I was not informed."

Suddenly though, he stopped, and she thought he had left all together, even though she could still pick up on his presence in the enclosed shower. "Chuck?" she asked, after having gotten her normal breathing re-established.

"Still here, _lover_," he said, and she turned around to see him leaning against the wall of the shower. He looked hot as hell in his dripping chocolate locks and glistening, toned body. Her eyes were dazed just taking a single glance, and she saw the smirk on his face when he caught onto her longing gaze. She swallowed hard.

"See something you like, Waldorf?"

Her eyes fastened on his face, and she could only imagine what would happen if she took those few steps forward and took his face in her hands. This was her chance, she thought. She could deny him entrance to her further, go about her washing and drying off plans, and just make it up to him…later.

It seemed beneficial for both of them—in the long run. She knew it would implant a frown on his face, and surely not cure the ache for him she now had in her center, but…

_Oh, what the hell._

One swift second later she had closed the space between them and pulled his face close enough to consume herself in his scent. She kissed him hard and fast and he definitely didn't have issues complying in her urgent need for him.

"Yes," she moaned against him, pulling away for a breath of a second. "I like what I see," she smiled, and he smirked. And then they were pressed hard against the far wall and he was entering her, and she knew they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

They might even be in there all day.

She dismissed the thought.

_The idea was obviously hers to begin with. _

_Chuck Bass never let her shower alone._

* * *

The day had finally come, and Chuck Bass frowned at the sight of her pouting down at a picture of her and her father from a few years earlier.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned expression focusing on her saddened face. He watched as she rose to her feet.

"Nothing," she said calmly, placing a plastic smile on her face.

"Blair," he warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Chuck, it's _nothing_. Stop insisting something's always wrong." She moved past him to pick up her purse and move further across the room.

"Since when do I _always_ insist these things?"

She stopped and turned towards him. "Okay fine, not always. It just feels like it today." She almost huffed but then caught herself and turned back around towards the door. At a moment like this he would steal her into his arms and demand a repeat of the actions they had partaken in in the shower two days earlier, but strangely enough…he knew that would not fix things.

"Blair," he warned again, but this time it was more gentle and Blair's hand froze on the doorknob. She turned around and he was mere feet in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Daddy might not be coming," she admitted and his lips curved downwards.

"I see…"

She nodded, chuckling then, and he looked up to her surprised. "You know, two years ago he didn't come either, and I…I…"

His eyes widened and he pulled her away from the door, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. When they were finally to the couch, he kissed the side of her face and only left her a moment to slip in her favorite movie.

_Breakfast at Tiffany's._

"You'll spend Thanksgiving with me," he insisted, coming back to cuddle with her on the couch and draping a blanket over them and pressing play on the DVD remote to calm her down—make her quiet her objects more likely.

"Chu—"

"Don't even try it, Waldorf. Lily's setting up a big family dinner, and at the cost of having to sit through a whole meal with Humphrey, I will attend and bring you along. It'll make you happy."

She sighed, and nodded at his almost question. Then she sunk into the fabric of his shirt and focused in on the movie.

* * *

The dinner set-up was hardly anything to get buzzed about. Although Blair continued to be skeptical at Serena's activities with Tripp Vanderbuilt, she decided it was _Thanksgiving_, and could at least allow some sort of _niceness_ during her favorite holiday. She owed it that much.

So, they had talked and hugged briefly, but not much was discussed. The brunette tempted herself with speaking the details of the shower sex not much more than 36 hours earlier, but she figured the blonde would not take well to that. _Even if she deserved it._

Her eyes grazed across the room as she spotted who each individual flocked to and spoke with. Chuck with Eric, Dan with Jenny, Rufus with Lily…she sighed. It was all so very monotonous and predictable. Though it did occur to her that Eric was avoiding Jenny like the plague, and Blair herself was suddenly reminded of how the bleach blonde had transformed to almost bitchier than how _she_ had been in high school.

"Blair!" she heard Lily call out to her, and she turned to face her, grateful Serena's attention had gone elsewhere. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, Serena had drifted to Eric and Chuck was now staring at her, and not in a good way. Lily was offering her own cell phone out to her. It was then that Blair realized she had left hers in Chuck's penthouse suite. "Blair, it's your mother, dear. She wants to know why you're not there. Did you not tell them you were coming here?" her eyes looked at her curiously.

Blair laughed nervously, grasping hold of the phone in one quick movement. "I must have forgotten," she pursed her lips together in a tight smile. Chuck watched her every move, and indistinctly followed her when she walked a little down the hallway and then stopped. He folded his arms across his chest, his eyes still pinned to her form. Finally she noticed him and _knew_ that he knew.

"I'll call you back, Daddy," she said, clicking the phone shut.

Chuck just kept staring, daring her to make the first move, explain her actions. Lily had called everyone to dinner just moments earlier but the two of them stayed frozen in their spots. When Eric came to get Chuck soon after that, he just waved his hand away and the boy got the message, simply telling his mother they would come soon.

Blair swallowed hard. She was _not_ going to apologize, and she was _not_ going to speak first. She had done nothing wrong.

"I spoke with your father before Lily handed the phone over to you," he said, his eyes analyzing every shift of expression on her face. Her eyes flashed to his, and he took a step towards her. "He said he was confused that you weren't there. There had never been any question as to whether he was coming or not. Even your mother knew this."

Blair avoided his gaze now.

"You're just lucky I told my step-mother it had been Eleanor calling. No doubt the blonde woman would have been confused as to why you weren't with your father on your favorite holiday, especially when he comes so little."

She huffed. "All right!" she said, finally. "I knew my dad was coming and I didn't tell you." Her fiery gaze matched up with his calm one. His eyebrows rose to near the top of his forehead. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And I told you I thought he wasn't coming."

He nodded, holding out his hand for the phone, which she gave him without question. "I better take this back to Lily. Dinner just started." He turned away from her to head back to the dining room, when Blair called out to him. She sighed and he knew it was not going to come out easily but he turned around nonetheless.

"Yes?" he asked casually, waiting. "Did you want to tell me that you're going home now? Or are you going to claim to go somewhere else and an inconspicuous stranger will call us wanting to know where you are?"

She scoffed, walking towards him. "That's not fair," she said.

His lips pursed.

"I didn't tell you, bec—"

"You l—"

She huffed, growing more frustrated by the second, but calming herself nonetheless. This was her boyfriend, and she was _not_ going to be fighting with him on her _favorite_ holiday.

"I didn't tell you the truth, because the dinners were supposed to be at the same time, and I didn't want you feeling like you had to…" she gestured hopelessly with her hands, "…ditch your Thanksgiving dinner to go to mine."

He shook his head at her. "We could have switched the times, Blair." He was in disbelief. _**This**__ was what had caused the lie?_

She looked at how unbelieving he appeared and honestly didn't know what else she could say. "It made sense in my mind at the time," she shrugged. "I didn't want to have to make you choose."

"Blair," he nearly laughed because of what she was saying, "I can't stress enough how little time I spend here because of Dan Humphrey's presence. Besides that, I always want to spend time with you, and nothing would give me more joy than to be re-introduced to your father as your _boyfriend_ on your favorite holiday."

She blinked up at him. Somehow she had not expected this. He came to her and gripped her upper arms with his hands. "We can still go. I know you want to see your daddy," he smirked, wiping away the stray tear that had somehow tumbled out of her left eye.

She shook her head, even as he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "Dinner's ready," she breathed. "We can't just come and then leave."

Now he was flat out smiling. She looked at him, confused, but a slight smirk was tugging at her lips. "Oh yes, we can," he stated cockily.

A soft laugh slipped out of her. "And why is that?" she brought her face closer to his. His face was emanating heat and her cool breath on his face ignited both their fiery brown eyes.

"Because we're Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, and nobody—not even _family_—can tell us what to do." He winked, and there was not a single speck of sadness in her eyes. Her lips curled up fully and she followed him as he clasped his hand over hers.

When they reached the dining room, Lily looked up expectantly.

"Charles, Bl—"

"I'm sorry, Lily, but it appears we have another place to be. I'll just set your cell phone…?" he gestured to a little end table where he and Blair were standing.

"Oh," her brows fused. "Well, I just thought—"

"Lily?" he cleared his throat, gesturing still to where the phone would go.

She sighed, nodding. "Yes, that—that's fine." She waved them off, and Chuck sent a beaming smile in Blair's direction. The brunette waved briefly to her best friend who was shaking her head at the two of them.

"Do you know where they're going?" Lily propositioned the other children, still confused.

"My guess is his li—"

Eric cut Serena off. "They're going to Blair's house."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this. "Blair's house?"

"Mmhmm," he said, bringing a fork full of food to his mouth. "Mr. Waldorf just got in twenty minutes ago."

Lily gave a look of understanding and went back to her food. All the rest seemed to have an understanding of the situation too, but nobody spoke because out loud it would just come out to be confusion, and that would cause chaos.

* * *

Blair was giggling the second they left the suite, and Chuck could not smiling at her. He dragged her along to the elevator and then out to his limo, giving word to his driver that the Waldorf penthouse was their destination.

"You're ridiculous, you know?" his contagious smile spread to her lips. She nodded.

"Mmhmm!"

He laughed. "No, not just about the giggles. Though, those are amusing too," he admitted. She laughed. "About this whole thing, Blair," his eyebrows furrowed momentarily. "I can't believe you felt you had to lie to me _and_ miss seeing your father just so I wouldn't feel torn? You should've known wherever you go, _I _go."

She exhaled and sat with her back against the leather seat in the limo, no longer turned towards him. "I would've seen him tomorrow morning." She looked back to Chuck briefly. "He's not leaving for a couple days."

"Still," Chuck looked at her, concerned. He tucked one of her stray brown locks behind her ear.

"I didn't want us to be apart on Thanksgiving, and I thought you'd be torn if—"

He cut off her words with a sweet kiss on the lips. "If I have to tell you one more time, there are going to be serious consequences…" he murmured against her open mouth. She smirked.

"Tell me," she begged.

He growled against her, but pulled back to grant her request. _This was not the time_. "Wherever you go, I go. Family is very important to me, but so are you, and I wouldn't dare think of Thanksgiving without you." He moved forward, nuzzling his nose against hers when he saw the smile that spread across her face.

"Thank-you, Chuck Bass," she whispered, and he deepened the kiss.

Half an hour later, the elevator made its announcing sound and the two stepped out. A whole crowd of people, Rose family included, was sitting around the table.

"Blair, darling! And Charles!" Eleanor exclaimed, standing from her seat to greet them. "Just in time," she smiled, leading the two over to their chairs. Everyone there nodded to them, and the two just passed everyone by, smiling as they came to their seats.

"This is Blair, my daughter, and her boyfriend, Charles."

"Ah, Chuck," Cyrus pronounced, and Chuck's eyes flashed to the little man extending his hand. He shook his hand and smiled at him. "Ah, firm grip, I like that in man." Chuck's smile widened across his face. Cyrus winked at Blair then, both sharing their secret treasure of her finally claiming the boy that she loved. Eleanor smiled over at Cyrus then too.

Chuck intertwined his fingers with Blair and they were both about to sit down when Harold Waldorf walked into the room. Chuck stood up straight immediately, tensing a bit. He cleared his throat, hoping to seem as not nervous as possible. He had met Mr. Waldorf plenty of times. But that was when he was just Nate's—Blair's boyfriend's—best friend. Now, he had replaced the blonde boy and even if Blair's father had become aware of it through his daughter, he still wanted to be accepted as Blair's new boyfriend. He was just a _scoundrel_ before, or so Blair had told him.

"Charles Bass," Harold smiled at him, "Chuck, if I recall?" he raised his eyebrows amusedly.

Chuck nodded. "Yes, sir," he smiled politely at the man.

"Daddy!" Blair exclaimed, going to her father and giving him a tight hug.

"Blair Bear," he held her tight to him, his eyes flashed back to Chuck. "You sure know how to pick them, darling."

"Daddy!" she scolded in a whisper. "He's—" She silenced herself. Her daddy was looking at _her_ Chuck in a quite admirable way. Especially since his normally charming nature seemed to be dimmed ever so slightly by the nervous tint in his eyes.

"Thanks for bringing my daughter home," he smiled at him, returning to his seat. Chuck and Blair finally found their seats, and everyone officially got settled in.

"Let's eat!" Cyrus announced, laughing. Everyone laughed in return and Blair squeezed Chuck's hand for reassurance, though most of the shaky sweat had evaporated from his skin. He had made it through. He had passed the test of re-meeting Mr. Waldorf. Blair was proud, and she now felt stupid for thinking she needed to keep _this_ desire from Chuck to begin with. Besides all of that though, was the satisfaction that tonight would be absolutely perfect.

She had seen her daddy's pumpkin pie on the table.

* * *

A/N: The end! Lol. Sorry I didn't really include the other possible SLs with the other characters in this, since we all know it's going to be a dramatic episode with everyone else. But I wanted this to be mainly CB and I'm pretty sure they don't have drama in the next episode, not even this fluffy kind. XD And yeah…that first scene may have seemed slightly fillerish, but…I think it had its significance! Lol

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! =D

REVIEW! =D


End file.
